Survivors
by Mangy-Mutt-Studios
Summary: This is a completely rebooted version of my original Survivors series located on my old account Glitch the Wolf. For anyone who never read that story, Survivors is the story of a wolf named Glitch. Survivor's follows Glitch as he wanders through a post apocalyptic land caused by a militia known as the Red Fang. All characters in this story are anthromorphic, and all are OC's.
1. Chapter 1- New Friends

Glitch's Point of View

"Everyone run!" I frantically yelled out as I began running away from a large mass of defensive towers barrages of incoming gunfire.

I noticed that I was currently running down a dirt road that seemed to further morph and twist with every advancing step I took. I glanced over my shoulder in an attempt to catch a glimpse as to what exactly was going on, but was instead greeted by Henry falling to the floor, multiple gun wounds littered throughout his back

What was going on? Where the hell am I right now? Why is all of this so sudden and new to me? I wanted to further think on this subject, but I felt opted to make an attempt to help my new friend out of whatever hell we were currently in. I began to sprint towards his seemingly lifeless body, but was interrupted by a large group of unknown wolves.

"Come on Glitch, he's gone." An unfamiliar voice from somewhere within the pack yelled out.

I didn't know who these wolves where, so I decided to take some time to quickly observe each of them to see if they were even somewhat familiar to me. The first one to catch my eye was a male wolf that seemed to have completely jet black fur that was topped off with dark red eyes that practically had no white showing whatsoever. This was odd, if anything demonic, to see on a wolf. He seemed to be equipped with some sort of DMR style of rifle and a very worn and used looking ballistics vest. I went to observe another, but was cutoff by all of the unknown wolves beginning to pull me away from Henry. Soon after a medium sized explosion went off directly where I was originally sitting. The brightness of the explosion caused me to shield my eyes. However when I opened my them, all of the unknown wolves where laying on the ground, each one seeming to have been killed by different. However, I noticed that each of the wolves had something very similar on them. It was a symbol. However it wasn't the ever so familiar Red Fang symbol. It was instead something more friendly to the eyes. From what I saw it was a two wolf head with two crossing combat rifles behind it. It consisted of dark grey and light blues for its color scheme. This struck me as odd as those colors where the colors of my fur, however I simply rubbed this off as a coincidence. However as I further observed the patch, I noticed something that changed that thought. The wolf head was wearing a muzzle, the same one I wear. I knew that this was no longer a coincidence, but I was still confused as to what exactly was going on. I wanted to simply sit and process what exactly was going on, but was cut off by yet another voice.

"Glitch! Get up! where all that's left! We need to go before they get to us!" A female sounding voice loudly yelled out from what sounded like behind me. I turned to be greeted by a blurry apparition of a very thin and fit looking female figure. I, at first, couldn't make out any major details, but that was changed when the figure came running towards me. She appeared to have a very lightish tan fur color with very bright, almost neon green eyes that almost seemed to stare directly into my soul. She attempted to carry me away, pooping off a few shots with what appeared to be a shotgun in the process. However she was put to an abrupt halt when a sudden burst of blood exploded from her chest, an exit wound appearing on her back as she fell to the ground.

I rolled over to face her. The first thing I saw was the saddening closing of her oddly pretty eyes. This seemed to fill me with guilt, but it also brought up other questions.

Who was this girl? Why was she here? How did she know me? What the hell just happened? I wanted to say that this was all just a dream, but it felt far to realistic to believe that.

"Glitch! Glitch! It's morning dude, we need to get moving" I heard. I slowly opened up my eyes to be greeted by the familiar location of Henry's shack and a living, breathing Henry.

"Come on man we need to get moving! You said eight A.M, so that's when I planned for you to wake up." Henry said as he put his arm down to help me up.

"Where are we Henry? Where are all the other wolves?" I asked Henry as he pulled me up from the cold floor.

"What the hell are you talking about? It's just you and me until your friend Ice arrives, and even then you said that that's not for a couple of days." Henry spoke, an odd look forming on his face as if he was questioning ... Which he probably was.

As Henry and I began to exit his shack, my thoughts once again began to take over. However, between all of the death, unknown characters, and even yet another symbol to deal with, I wasn't exactly sure what to think at the moment. I wanted to sit down and truly put some thought into all of this again, but we had a more important task at hand.

"Hey dude, what the hell where you saying last night?" Henry abruptly spoke up from my side.

"What do you mean?" I responded, as I was truly curious to hear what all I was evidentially saying in my sleep.

"Well, you kept saying stuff like run and retreat. Other then that it was just ridiculous mumbling, I couldn't understand you at all then." He responded, looking me in the eyes as his tail began wagging with what I assumed was anticipation for an answer.

"Well, all I can tell you is that I was having a pretty nerve rattling dream last night." I said. "I'm just worried if it's true or not"

"If what's true?" Henry asked.

"That's kind of hard to explain. All I can recall was that in it looked like Me, You, Ice, and a bunch of other random wolves where assaulting a base. It seemed like all of us died in the process though. However I remember seeing two other wolfs that happened to catch my eye. One was all black with red eyes that had no white showing, almost making him look demonic in a way. However the one that I'm more fascinated in was this female wolf." I informed Henry.

"What did she look like? Maybe she'll sound familiar to me." Henry suggested.

"Doubtful." I responded. "But she looked like she had a light tan looking fur and bright, borderline neon green eyes. I remember trying to save me during the dream right before both of us were killed. I even recall her saying my name a few times before she was gunned down." I then took a deep breath as i realized that I was beginning to rant.

"It's just a dream though, right Henry?" I continued after I took a deep, calming breath.

"Yeah man, just a dream. Don't get yourself so worked up over nothing." Henry responded in an attempt to keep me calm.

"Alright, lets get going then." I said as we both continued making our way through the wasteland, our future currently unknown.

Or was it.


	2. Chapter 2- Blackwell Farm

Glitch's p.o.v

It has been roughly two days since Henry and I began walking these waste, the only noticeable occurrences were that of the occasional wandering mutant or hungry animal. I have grown to really get a feel for how Henry actually acted. It seemed that with every passing day that went by he slowly grew slightly more deranged. If I could make a guess, I would say that he had to calm himself by drawing those symbols at least once a week. However, it was probably best not to bring up the subject of the Red Fang near Henry, as it would more than likely trigger some sort of mental reaction that would, more than likely, be bad for anyone around him. All of this being said, he was still fairly calm as of right now. If anything he was just a little jumpy.

"Hey, you have any water to spare?" Henry spoke out as he began slowly panting.

"Yeah, let me get to it." I responded as I began looking through the various pouches and compartments scattered throughout my armor, obviously having some trouble doing so, but eventually managed to reach the metal, sadly light canteen. "Here, there's not much left and we're in the middle of nowhere, so make it last." I said as I tossed the canteen in Henry's direction.

"Thanks man, I needed it." Henry smiled as he lifted the practically empty canteen up to his muzzle, what water left lightly sloshing around inside.

As Henry divulged himself into what little water he somehow managed to scavenge from the canteen, I began looking around at our surroundings. The first thing I noticed was that the already dull amount of sunlight coming in through the greenish, irradiated sky was beginning to slowly dim. This meant that we were going to have to find shelter soon, as the mutants tended to get a little restless after dark.

"We need to find shelter soon, it's almost nighttime." I said to Henry as I took a final gaze up at the hazed over sky.

"Yeah, was thinking the same thing. Guess I am getting kind of tired anyway." Henry responded as he handed my canteen back to me.

"Well ... What direction do you think we should head then?" I asked Henry. "It's not exactly like we have seen anything going this way the past two days."

"Why are you asking me? Your the smart one out of the two of us!" Henry blurted out, yet still managing to sound completely serious.

"Good point." I smiled as I pulled out a torn and burnt map of the surrounding area.

The map was barely readable at this point. Most of the writing was faded, and it was practically torn to shreds. However, a map of any kind was always better than no map at all, so I wasn't going to pass up not taking it when Henry and I found it the other day. As I gazed over it, I noticed a single close area marked on the map as _The Blackwell Farm_. It seemed like it was only around a mile directly off to out right, or East.

"Well, the map is showing a location off to the east, so I guess we should try there." I said as I carefully folded the map back up and slid it into one of my pouches.

"Well lets get going then!" Henry laughed as he began to head West rather than East.

"Henry ... that's the wrong way." I sighed, Henry turning around to give me a stern, yet slightly embarrassed look followed by a brief pause.

"Uh ... Like I said, your the smart one here." Henry chuckled as he quickly joined me by my side as I began to walk in the correct direction.

It seemed that the map was correct about approximately how far we were from this Blackwell Farm, as it seemed that Henry and I only walked for another hour until we could see the small area of wooden buildings surrounded by a large, dead cornfield. Upon first glance, it seemed to be fairly vacant. However, I could definitely tell that there were some pros and cons about this place if we chose to stay here for the night. Pros being that if something where to happen, it would easily be a defend-able position. The four buildings also seemed to be fairly intact, meaning the the structure of the four building was more than likely better than average. Some of the noticeable cons were that we definitely couldn't see what exactly where inside these buildings, meaning that if we wanted to stay here for the night then Henry and I would have to physically go through all four of these buildings and clear them out. However, other than that obvious fact, it seemed that there was nothing wrong with this place. In fact, now that I thought about it, this place would make an amazing new place for everyone to stay. In fact, as I further observed the four buildings, I was completely sure that this place would make an amazing new home for not only Ice, Henry, and I, but also for anyone we recruited for our little militia.

The largest of the four buildings consisted of three floors and was obviously laid out like a large house. We could use this as a living quarters. The other building only had two stories in it, however it was rather small to be used for anything like extra living quarters. However, it would make a nice storage shed. The two remaining buildings where only one story in height, however they seemed to be rather wide from where Henry and I were standing. We could use these as a cafeteria and armory. Of course, all of these buildings could easily be defended if we all put in enough effort to set up barricades and proper defenses.

As I continued to scan over the area, I felt Henry tug at my shoulder. I looked down to face him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well?" He blatantly asked, confusing me as to what exactly he meant.

"What exactly are you asking?" I responded.

"Are we gonna clear the place out or not?" He spoke, more than likely skipping straight to the point he was wanting to ask.

I to sit back and really think about this for a second. However, it seemed that this location had far more pros than cons, so my answer was quite obvious.

"Your damn right we are." I smiled. "But we need to do this with a plan."

"And I'm assuming you already have one?" Henry asked, slightly raising up an eyebrow.

"I might be cooking one up." I sarcastically responded.

"Well then you better tell me before I end up getting bored!" Henry blurted out, a small yet serious chuckle escaping his throat.

"Alright then. We obviously need to do a complete sweep of the area and clear out anything that isn't friendly. I'm thinking we should start with the two single story buildings. I'll go to the on on my right, you go to the one on my left. Once we clear those two out, we'll meet back up in discuss the rest of the plan. Got all that?" I asked.

"Yep. You're going right, and I'm going left. Once were done we'll meet in the middle." He responded with a cocky smile.

"Alright then, let's get going." I said as we both began to make our way towards our designated buildings.

It wasn't long until we were both in our respectable positions. I carefully positioned myself against the wooden door to the building, pulling out my knife to tell Henry to switch his bat so we could avoid making any unwanted noise. I watched as he gave me a firm nod as he slung his rifle onto his back, pulling out his baseball bat with a smile. I began to count down from three on my fingers. Once I reached one, Henry and I sprung into action, each of us cautiously entering our buildings. The first thing I noticed was that the building was extremely dark inside, and something seemed to be emitting an odd, snarling noise from the opposite end of the room. However the noise began to become slightly more familiar as an even odder sound of chewing and ripping was added into the mix. Sadly, I had became all to familiar with this noise through my years in the wasteland. It was the sound of flesh being torn. I slowly and I as quietly as possible pulled a small emergency flashlight from one of my pouches. I flipped the switch and shined the dull light towards the other side of the building. I instantly spotted the source of the noise, and sadly, it was exactly what I suspected it was. I watched as a preoccupied mutant of what I can only assume used to be another wolf bent over the corpse of an unlucky animal that was for beyond recognition at this point. This sight would shake most, however I was far used to this kind of thing. Knife in hand, I approached the disgusting creature. I watched as its face turned to face be, the mutant beginning to make a screeching noise that would usually evolve into something far worse if It were to remain alive. However, It was to late for the mutant as my blade drove itself at least five inches into it's rotted skull. It made an odd gasping noise as it's greenish-red irradiated blood gushed out onto my hand. I yanked the blade out of the skull and began to scan the rest of the room. Luckily, it was empty. I turned to face the door I came in from, spotting Henry standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"So I guess you got the fun building then? The only thing in my building were some rats." Henry spoke, sounding slightly annoyed.

"If that's how you want to look at it, then sure." I smiled back. "Anyway, lets go clear the two story building next."

"There better be something in their, I haven't killed anything in days!" Henry spoke in a sarcastic and joking tone.

We then exited the single story building and began heading over to the two story one. Once there, we once again positioned ourselves at the door. I did yet another countdown, leading to us cautiously breaching the door as we both entered the building. Once inside, I veered off to the right while Henry went to the left.

"Clear over here." Henry whispered from just out of my peripheral vision.

"Same on my side." I responded.

There where two rooms on the first floor that were connected to the main room, so I signaled Henry to take the door on the right while I went to the one across from it. Once we were both at out doors, we did what we have done the past two times and slowly opened our doors. I ran into my room to see nothing but a worn toilet, a crumbled bathtub, and a scum filled sink. I turned to face Henry's room, but was forced to slightly jump as I heard the solid sound of bones cracking along with a small crash noise. I rushed into the room, knife in hand, as I was fearing the worst.

However, luck was on my side, as I stormed into the room only by Henry standing over a mutants corpse, the head appearing to be caved in.

I looked at him only to be greeted with a smile. I simply let out a small sigh as I patted him on the shoulder.

"Let's clear the second floor." I spoke as the two of us headed towards the stairs.

The two of us moved upstairs just to find three empty rooms. We exited the house and heading heading towards the largest one. I noticed that it was practically dark out now, which meant that we had to clear out this final building quick so we could get set for the night. I caught myself peering up at one of the windows on the third floor of the house, noticing a faint flicker of light that resembled that of a candle. I stared deeply into the window until that light suddenly disappeared, two neon green dots taking its place. However they vanished as fast as they appeared. Something was odd about those two dots however, as they seemed oddly familiar. However I couldn't quite lay my finger on it at the moment. It was at this moment when I began to feel nervous in an odd sense. I wasn't sure why, but I felt that something was about to happen.

"Take extra precaution on this next building Henry, something seems ... off about it" I said, informing Henry.

"Man, just as I was having fun to." Henry spoke, an obviously sarcastic sound following voice.

We began to quietly approach the second building, walking in with the maximum amount of cautiousness as we possibly could. There was nothing on the first two floors but empty bedrooms, a living room, and some bathrooms. We slowly walked up the stairs to the third floor. Only one single short hallway rested at the top of the stairs, a firm, wooden door resting at the end. We approached the door fully expecting something to be inside, but we were both still alarmed when we heard something scamper around on the other side. I approached slowly and grabbed the doorknob, twisting it open to be greeted both nothing more than yet another pitch black room ... at first. I turned on my flashlight once to see an oddly familiar female wolf attempting to hide behind a bed in the room.

I wanted to get a better look at her, but I wasn't going to do it by force.

"Please come out miss. We are not going to hurt you, I promise." I said, Henry and I sheathing our weapons.

The girl didn't give a verbal response, but rather slowly arose from her cover.

I was now able to get a good look at her, however she looked all to familiar. However one thing gave away who she was, and that was her light, neon green eyes. It was the wolf from my dream.


End file.
